


"Business Partners"

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Cute, Funny, Husbands, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resistance Reborn - Freeform, Undercover, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Finn and Poe try to spice things up by role-playing as "business partners", Lorell Shda and Kade Genti.Of course, things never really work out as planned with these two...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	"Business Partners"

**Author's Note:**

> So in resistance reborn, finn and Poe go undercover as Lorell Shda and Kade Genti
> 
> It's cute and funny, they're business partners, things for horribly wrong
> 
> I thought it would be funny if later in life, when they're married, they try to role-play as these characters to spice things up 
> 
> There is no NSFW content really, just some slightly suggestive material, however, if you want to take this concept and turn it into something more suggestive, feel free, I'd love to read it

Poe sat at the bar of the elegant restaurant waiting for his business partner to arrive. Kade Genti had agreed to meet him at the bar in Corellia shortly after the hour. “Strictly business,” he had told him with a suggestive wink.

“Excuse me, Sir. Is this seat taken?” a voice from behind Poe said as a hand gripped the chair next to him at the bar. He turned and saw him, the most beautiful man in the whole galaxy as far as Poe was concerned.

Poe almost smiled and greeted him warmly. That was his natural reaction to seeing him on any occasion. But not this one.  _ Strictly business _ , he reminded himself. He kept a straight face. “I’ve been saving it for you, Mr. Genti. Have a seat.”

Kade pulled the chair out, before he took a seat, exchanging a few words with the bartender. “So glad we could meet like this, Mr. Shda,” Genti said, taking Poe’s hand and placing a kiss on the top while maintaining eye contact. “I’ve always thought our interactions were never… intimate enough.”

“Careful, Kade,” Poe said. “I’m a married man. You know this.”

“I just so happen to like married men,” Genti said cleverly. Poe didn’t miss the sparkle in the man’s eyes, the pride that he was able to come up with something so clever to say. Poe almost wanted to laugh. He was going pretty good so far. “I’m married too, you know?”

“Is that so?” Poe asked sounding surprised as he took a sip of his drink. “You’ve never told me about your wife?”

“Husband, actually,” Kade corrected. “He’s pretty handsome.”

Poe hummed. “Tell me, Kade…” Poe said leaning in closer to the man. “If your husband is so handsome, then why are you here with me?” he asked, a mischevious sparkle in his eyes. Poe bit on his lip, waiting to hear Finn’s next clever line. Surely, he’d say something sexy, right?

“Because he’s always so grumpy, and he’s always telling me what to do,” Finn-er-Kade Genti said through grit teeth.

Poe frowned. Welp, he should’ve known this would happen. He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance before biting at his husband, “Well, maybe if you did them, he wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time.”

“Oh no, I tried that,” Finn said and pursed his lips. “He’s just… always in a bad mood.” Finn seemed to notice his mistake in that moment, probably seeing the angry look on Poe’s face. “Let’s go back to how handsome you are,” Finn said after gulping.

Poe huffed. “No way. I wanna go back to your grumpy ol’ husband,” Poe said, anger piercing through the surface of the tone in his voice.

“I never said you were old,” Finn argued.

Poe let out a very petulant sigh as he turned away from Finn for a second to take a big long drink of his ale. This whole thing had been to get them to stop fighting. They’d been so busy leading the Resistance lately that they had no time to take care of their relationship and it was getting to be a distraction. But here Finn was, bringing up his-

“Poe, I didn’t mean that,” Finn said pleadingly, taking Poe’s hand in his hand. “Can we try this again?”

Poe took in a deep breath and cleared his throat. “So…” he said turning to Finn. “Kade,” he said, through grit teeth. “If your husband is so handsome, them why are you here with me?”

Finn put a hand on Poe’s knee under the bar. “Because, Lorell…” Finn said, looking Poe in the eyes intensely. “...I respect him too much…” Slowly, he ran his hand up Poe’s inner thigh as he leaned in until his lips were just hovering over Poe’s ear. “... to do the things I’m about to do to you,” he whispered, breath hot against Poe’s skin.

Poe felt warmth stirring in his belly at the feeling, the idea. He smiled, proud of Finn. “Now that’s what I’m talking about, Buddy,” he said, grabbing onto Finn’s tie which… he had definitely had to help him with before he left for the restaurant. “Let’s take this somewhere more… private, shall we, Mr. Genti?”

“Do you have a room we can take this business meeting to, Lorell?” Finn asked, hand still shamelessly roaming around Poe’s thigh.

“No, but you do,” Poe hinted.

Finn pursed his lips. “Uh… no, I don’t.”

Poe sighed. “Finn, I gave you one job.”

“This is what I was talking about,” Finn whined, taking his hand away from Poe and gesturing towards him. “Grumpy. Bossy.”

“Old?” Poe dared him to finish.

“I never said you were-” Finn facepalmed. “Just shut up for a sec.”

Poe scoffed. “And you say I’m the bossy one.”

Finn dug into his pockets, pulling out some credits and slamming then on to the bar. “I think we just need to skip the foreplay, Doll. Get right down to business. I mean, you did say this was strictly a business meeting.”

“I like your thinking, Finn,” Poe said, giving up on trying to go along with this whole charade thing. “That could work.”

“It’ll work,” Finn said, putting an arm around Poe’s shoulder as they entered a lift. Once the other people exited and they were alone, Finn squeezed Poe’s shoulder. “A little lovemaking always gets you out of these moods.”

Poe looked over at Finn, pursing his lips. He smiled, almost smirk like, but it was still the sweetest thing Poe had done all night. “Why are you so perfect?” Poe asked, sounding dazed, looking at Finn adoringly.

“We’re partners, remember?” Finn said, brushing some of Poe’s hair back. “I’m only half as perfect on my own.”

Poe didn’t get it. How could Finn be saying the stupidest thing one minute and then, the next he was saying things like that? At least, Finn wasn’t a total grump lately like he was. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Finn said, smiling at Poe. “Wouldn’t have let you marry me if you didn’t.”

“Partners?” Poe asks.

“Partners.”


End file.
